The Bet
by Blackcat0989
Summary: KleinxKirito/RyoutarouxKazuto. It's Halloween night, and the SAO crowd is having a party to celebrate! Unfortunately Kazuto lost a bet to Suguha, who teams up with Asuna to make her beloved brother a costume he'll never hear the end of... Crossdressing, PWP and lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1: The Result

_This is set somewhere after the GGO arc of the Light Novel, and so has a few spoilers regarding character names and appearances if you haven't read those books already. They aren't very important and are honestly given away in the first page or so of the novel anyway, so it doesn't matter. This is a semi-au in which Kirito never married Asuna and instead has a brother-sister relationship with her. I am not a KiritoxAsuna hater, I actually quite like the pairing and my next planned fic is actually Kirisuna, so we'll see how that turns out!_

_I have actually got no idea where this one came from. One day I had just posted Spider's Silk, and_ _**BAM!**_ _this is born soon after. It can be seen as a continuation of Spider's Silk, but you don't need to read SS to read this. __  
_

_This is a two-shot and both parts are lemony PWPs, so don't expect too much regarding plot development or anything.  
_

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the fic!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online. But I do own a Silica rubber charm, an Alicia one, and two Kirito's which are all so adorable that I'm gonna take them everywhere with me!  
**_

.

XXXXX

.

I backed away really slowly, my hands held up defensively as they approached, the matching smirks on their faces spelling out doom for me.

"Sugu," I started, speaking warily. "When I agreed to do whatever you wanted me to do if I lost our match, I didn't think you'd make me do this!"

"Onii-chan, stop complaining." Suguha grinned, grabbing me about the wrist and dragging me across the room. "You lost fair and square. Now you have to face the music. Now be good and try not to struggle. Andrew-san was nice enough to lend us this room, so try not to mess it up, okay?"

"Sugu!" My voice was almost a wail as she pushed me unceremoniously onto the bed and straddled my legs, using her weight to hold me down.

"Hold him down, Asuna-chan!"

"Got it!" Asuna crouched above me, her hands holding down my shoulders.

"Asuna! Not you too!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Kazuto-kun." She smiled serenely, looking for all the world like nothing was wrong. "You agreed to this."

"Maybe so, but I thought it would be kept private, not that everyone would see!" I blushed red as my cousin stripped me of my shirt and pants, tossing them carelessly into a corner to be dealt with later.

"You still consented."

"Argh, stop it!"

"Onii-chan, last chance. Keep resisting and I'll make the punishment even more embarrassing for you. At least it won't be too bad with what we originally planned, you don't want choice two, trust me."

"Okay! Okay! I'll cooperate! Just please, have mercy!"

The girls smiled brightly and let me go, pulling me to my feet and dumping a pile of clothe into my arms.

"Good! Then put that on, all of it. We'll know if you skip on anything." Asuna's smile took on a dangerous edge. "Don't disappoint us!"

I stared with wide eyes as they girls skipped - _skipped!_ - from the room, giggling excitedly and shooting strange glances at me over their shoulders.

_I should never have accepted that bet. Never in a million years._

"Onii-chan, we have to be down in an hour and a half, so hurry up and get dressed! We need to do your hair as well!"

"My hair...?"

"You have 5 minutes." Asuna said through the door. "Then we're coming in and putting that on you ourselves, and I'm sure you don't want us stripping you anymore than we have."

"No, no, I can do it myself." I scrambled to do as they demanded, flushing red as I pulled the outfit on as best I could. It was strange. I was used to having fabric flowing around my legs from my time spent in the VR games, but I was astounded by just how comfortable I was in such a strange outfit from what I normally wore. I glanced around the room, looking for a mirror.

"Are you done?" Asuna asked, opening the door a crack.

"Yeah..." I sighed, turning back to my tormentors. They walked in and just stood there, staring at me with an expression I could imagine on a starving wolf who had just found a juicy rabbit.

"Oh my god, Kazuto-kun, you look amazing. We almost don't need to do your hair!" Asuna squealed, lunging forward to grab me in a crushing hug.

"But we'll do it anyway cause we're just that nice. We are gonna make you look stunning, Onii-chan!" Suguha grinned, rummaging in her bag, which she had dropped on the bed before accosting me upon entrance. She pulled abut several handfuls of long black strands, connected to tiny silver clips.

"Um..." I stared at the things nervously. "What are those?"

"Hair extensions." Sugu said matter-of-factly. "Sit here, and stay still. I'll hurt you, purposely, if you struggle too much."

I followed the instructions in a fearful daze, dropping onto the bed in front of my cousin and praying to whatever god was listening that she wouldn't hurt me. I felt her lift my hair, fiddling with the strands at the nape of my neck.

"This will take a few minutes, so while I'm doing this, Asuna is going to do your make up." Sugu continued, letting my hair fall and gathering up more half an inch up my scalp.

"M... Make up?!" I almost shrieked, eyes widening with horror. "No! Mercy, mercy!"

"Nope! You are our dress up doll tonight, Kazuto-kun." Asuna smiled, settling in front of me with a bag of containers beside her. "Now stay still."

"NOOOO!"

.

XXXXX

.

I was still scowling half an hour after they had finished, my head feeling a lot heavier with the extra hair and my face seemingly hidden under coat upon coat of powder. I'd be surprised if I even looked human, and not like one of those traditional dolls I'd seen for sale.

"Whatever you get from this humiliation had better be bloody well worth it." I growled, glaring daggers at the girls. "Cause I won't forgive you easily for this."

"Come on, it isn't that bad!"

"Oh it is, it is that bad." I sat on the bed, crossing my legs at the knee and my arms across my stomach. I stared at the two girls, taking in their chosen Halloween costumes.

Suguha was dressed as a pretty young witch, her slender form draped in form-fitting black robes with a large black witch's hat on her head. She had a wand hidden somewhere on her person, and a cat plushie nestled in the crook of her arm as her 'familiar'.

Asuna was dressed as an angel, a pure white tutu-like dress covering her body with white ballerina slippers on her feet, the ribbons winding all the way up past her knees before tying off. White wings stretched from her back, thick with downy feathers near where they would have met her back, had they been real. Her hair was done up in two tails, held in place with white, wing-shaped clips.

"Oh, don't worry Onii-chan. This was well worth it. We have enough pictures to last a lifetime of blackmail and we get to see everyone's reactions to their hero dressed up in that outfit. It will be a fun Halloween party!"

"You suck. Both of you. I thought we were friends."

"Don't try to pull the betrayal act on us, Kazuto-kun." Asuna said, planting her hands on her hips. "You are not allowed to change after we spent the last two hours getting you ready, not to _mention_ the time spent making that!"

"At the risk of sounding repetitive, you _suck_."

"Yeah yeah. Do you want to see what you look like or not?"

"I do, let's see what you did to me." I got up and trudged into the bathroom, glancing into the mirror with trepidation. What I saw shocked me to the core.

In the mirror, staring back at me with wide onyx eyes, was a beautiful young girl. Her hair was raven-wing black and fell to the small of her back in long flowing waves, framing her face in soft curls. Her skin was pale and enhanced by the make up, the red of her lips standing out in her small, angular face. She was garbed in a simple blue dress with puffed out sleeves, a white apron tied about her waist and hung to her knees, the bottom of multiple petticoats only just visible beneath the hem of the skirt. White thigh-high socks clung to her legs and black Alice shoes were on her feet. A white ribbon held her hair back from her eyes, tied in a little bow to one side. She was so pretty.

She was _me_!

"Kami, save me." I murmured, staring in shock at my reflection. "I can't have anyone see me like this."

"Oh yes you will!" Sugu scowled, crossing her arms angrily. "We spent so much time preparing you, you'd better go down, or I'll drag you."

"Sugu..."

"You promised, Onii-chan." Suguha said, her face becoming sad and betrayed. "You promised."

I closed my eyes, breathing a sigh of resignation. "Fine."

And the sorrow was gone, a smug grin splitting her face. Asuna snickered as I turned around, striding out of the room with what felt like a permanent scowl.

"Let's go! It's almost six thirty and everyone's waiting for us, Alice!"

"Don't _ever_ call me Alice again, or a swear I'll never do anything for you ever again."

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Hmph."

We walked down the corridor towards the Dicey Cafe, leaving the back rooms to join the SAO Halloween party taking place inside. I stopped by the door, tugging nervously at my skirt.

"Onii-chan, wait here a sec, I'm just gonna check something real quick. Asuna-chan will wait with you." With a secretive wink to Asuna, Sugu slipped through the door, shutting it behind her with a definitive click. I turned to the brown-haired girl.

"Asuna..."

"I'm not helping you out of this, Kazuto-kun. You promised Sugu-chan, so you had better keep it."

I looked away, wringing my hands nervously. "I don't want people to see me like this..."

"They'll think you're beautiful, and you can always tell them that you were forced to."

"I suppose... But still..."

"Don't worry so much. It's only us. We're your friends, we love you no matter what you wear."

"I... I know..."

Just then, Suguha poked her head around the door, her witch's hat sitting askew on her head. "Okay, you can come in now."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to calm my racing heart as I nodded. Asuna went in ahead of me, giving me an encouraging smile as I followed her into the crowded party. There was a hush as I walked in, my face flushed red with embarrassment and mortification.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

"Oh my god... Kirito-kun?" A voice asked, one I identified to be Lisbeth... No, Rika. She was dressed in a pure white nurse's uniform, a cap with a red plus nestled in her hair. "Is that you?"

"Y... Yeah, it's me, Rika-san." I said quietly, keeping my eyes down to avoid looking at anyone. There was complete silence for several minutes and I shuffled nervously, preparing to stuff my promise and just run for it. I had almost decided on my escape route when Rika sprang into action, grabbing me about the waist and squealing excitedly.

"You are so _pretty_!" She cried, delighted. "It's too bad you weren't born a girl, you'd be getting love confessions left, right and centre! We'd have to beat the boys away with a barge pole!" She paused and pulled back, looking me up and down with a critical eye. "Actually, we may have to do that anyway."

I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment as the conversations started up around us again. "S... Sure, whatever you say." There was no way I was going to start an argument over _that_.

"It's true!" She bounced to my side and grabbed my hand, tugging it gently to get me moving. "You're so pretty, I'm actually quite jealous."

"I'd appreciate the sentiment, were I female. Unfortunately I'm male, so I'm not too happy with being dressed in a skirt in a skirt."

Rika just laughed. "Come on Kiri... sorry, Kazuto-kun. Lets go say hi to everyone."

I sighed, allowing her to drag me towards the bar. The people around us greeted me warmly, some teasing me for looking like a girl, others complementing me on how pretty I looked. It was both flattering and irritating, since for all I looked like a girl and liked - to some extent - to look goode and didn't really appreciate being complimented as if I were someone of the opposite sex. Rika left me with Andrew, chirping something about greeting some other people before walkng away.

I sat down at the bar with an exhausted sigh, asking for alcohol and scowling when I was given iced tea instead. I took a long gulp, glaring at Andrew as he laughed at my disgruntled air.

"Cheer up, Kazuto-kun." Andrew said, adjusting one of the 'bandages' of his mummy 'costume', though really it was just a white outfit wrapped in toilet paper. "It's a party, no time to mope!"

"Shut up." I mumbled into my glass. "You weren't the one tortured for almost two straight hours."

"Maybe so, but you aren't the one who has to clean up after this."

"True," I nodded, acknowledging his attempt at victory in this contest of woes. "But I'm the one who has enough blackmail material piled over my head to last an eternity. And this is the single most mortifying experience of my life. Bar nothing."

"Okay, okay. You win." Andrew held up his hands in defeat. "But at least try to relax and have fun."

"I will." I watched as he wandered further down he bar, greeting Keiko (Silica) with a gentle smile and a glass of soft drink. The little girl was wearing a leopard-print dress, a headband with rounded cat ears perched on her head and a spotted tail snaking down from the back of her costume. She saw me looking and blushed faintly, waving at me shyly. I smiled and gestured her over, reaching over go hug her as she got within reach.

"Hello Keiko-chan. How've you been?" I asked, smiling as she grinned and told me about her new pet, a cat that she had named Pina after her beloved SAO dragon. We chatted happily for several minutes, trading stories and jokes before I was, once again, accosted by a girl in costume.

"Ki-bou!" A girl in a rat costume grabbed me from behind, pressing herself flush against my back. I barely reacted, long since desensitised to Argo's antics.

"Hello Argo." I sighed. Argo the Rat, a name that most would find distasteful, was actually the only person I knew from the SAO incident that insisted that I continue to call her by her avatar name in the real world. I was starting to think that 'Argo' was actually her real name.

"Ki-bou, I was starting to think that you weren't coming! Who knew that in actuality, you'd be coming like this. I could sell the pictures for heaps!"

"You do that and I will never, _ever_, speak to you again." I said simply, sipping my iced tea. Keiko grinned at Argo, asking cheekily how much it would cost to buy a picture. "Not you too! I thought we were friends!"

They just laughed before leaving me alone again, allowing me time to fight away the blush streaking across my cheeks. I sighed and twirled a strand of hair around my finger, marvelling at the realistic texture of the fake hair.

"You seem really comfortable with your hair so long, even though you usually have short hair, as far as I've seen." I jumped at the sudden voice beside me, spinning around quickly to see Ryoutarou (Klein) sitting on the stool next to mine. "Yo."

I relaxed, smiling faintly and reached over to hug the man in greeting. He was dressed as a vampire, complete with aristocratic clothes, black cloak and slicked back hair. "Hey, it's been a while. Don't vampires stereotypically have black hair?"

He rolled his eyes, raising his glass. "Wasn't Alice a blond?" I scowled at him, smacking him lightly on the back of his head. "I'm joking! Geez! And yeah, it has been a while. Work's been keeping me on my toes. And you've been busy with school, I hope."

"I have. I don't want to be studying for the rest of my life, you know."

"I know." He curled his lip distastefully, baring a set of fake fangs. "I hated school. Thought of it as a prison for kids who'd done nothing wrong. And you're avoiding my question."

"And what question was that?"

"Is there a reason you seem so comfortable with long hair even though all the times I've seen you, in or out of a game, you have short hair?" He smirked, swirling his glass and making the ice cubes clink against the sides.

I blushed and looked away. "Promise not to laugh or tease me?"

Ryoutarou lifted an eyebrow. "Uh... Okay, I suppose? It's not _that_ embarrassing, is it?"

"No, not really. You remember how I was playing Gun Gale Online for a while?" He nodded. "Well, I apparently got 'lucky' with my avatar. I got a really rare form that's actually wanted by many male players in the game, though I didn't really like it all that much. I looked like a girl: big eyes, long hair, feminine features, about an inch shorter than my actual height. I was so pretty, so effeminate that I was constantly mistaken for a girl, even by Sino- sorry, Shino-san. I actually got hit on several times by guys in the game." I turned and looked into the crowd, spotting Shino's small form with Keiko and Argo, her costume matching their theme with its canine features. "Over time, I grew used to that form, learnt to compensate for my hair and slight build. I even grew to like it a bit."

"Could I see it?" I started at the sudden question, turning to stare at Ryoutarou with wide eyes as he continued. "I know you can transfer avatars between games now thanks to The Seed, and since I don't have an account on GGO, could you let me see it in ALO?"

I gaped for several minutes like a grounded fish, my eyes wide and mouth open. "Y... You want to _see_ it?!"

"Sure." He shrugged. "You got me curious. If _you_ started to like a feminine form, it must be really good."

I gaped for a bit longer before closing my eyes and sighing, a tiny smile on my lips. "Fine. I'll show you."

"Yes!" I'm sure he would have gotten up and done a victory dance if some of his friends hadn't pounced on him right at that moment. I drew back, letting them banter back and forth teasingly as I left to get some air.

Outside the Dicey Cafe, the streets were filled with children in costume, going door to door begging for sweets. I smiled and sat on a large crate by the door, letting one leg dangle off the side and propping one up on the edge of the box while leaning back on my palms. I watched as people walked by, children dressed as various monsters and characters flitting from house to house with their amused parents trailing behind them. I laughed quietly as I saw a group playing in the street, a mini war brewing between a coven of 'vampires' and a pack of 'werewolves'.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, drawing in a long breath of cool air as I let my hair fall over my shoulders in a black curtain. I liked how it felt against my skin, silky and flowing like a blanket around my arms and I seriously considered growing it out, if only so that I could feel the sensation again, before discarding the idea. I had enough people calling me effeminate without adding to the growing list of reasons.

Something touched the back of my neck, drawing warm lines on my cooling skin and I couldn't hold back a pleasured moan. I opened my eyes, staring hazily at the 'vampire' standing before me. Ryoutarou's face was shadowed, hidden by the darkness and his own hair, but I could see the glint of desire in his eyes as he moved closer to me, planting his hands beside my hips. I let both of my legs dangle off the crate, spreading my thighs to allow the man to move closer still. I tilted my head as he descended, our mouths meeting in a seamless kiss that sucked the air from my lungs. I moaned as our tongues entwined, caressing and sliding across each other before he starred exploring my mouth. Several minutes passed before I pulled away to breathe, a string of saliva stretching between us.

"I didn't come out here to do that..." Ryoutarou murmured. "But when I came out here and saw you sitting like that, all lit up by the moonlight, I just wanted you so bad. It was like you were posing for a porn mag or something."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to hide my amusement. "Are you saying that I looked like a porn star?" I asked, my voice tinged with disgust. "I hope you aren't reading those things."

He just laughed and said. "You are certainly attractive enough to make it big in the industry. And no, I don't read them... Anymore."

I smacked his arm in warning. "I am not a porn star!"

"I know." He smiled. "Cause if you were, I'd have to share you, wouldn't I?"

I laughed and kissed him again, sucking on his tongue provocatively. "I've missed you, you know? I missed being with you, hearing your voice, feeling your touch. I missed feeling you inside me, moving within me like you did in SAO. Let's go, no one will miss us. Let's go to your place."

"Kazuto..." Ryoutarou moaned, kissing his way down my neck.

"Ryou..." I wrapped my arms around his neck, panting desperately as he sucked at my pulse point. "Stop, or we'll end up giving the children a show that would scar them for life."

He just laughed and stepped away, pulling me up and flush against his chest. "Then let's go." His voice was low and husky, filled with need. I moaned at the sound of it.

He let me go and stuck his head into the door of the cafe, speaking quickly with someone near the door before grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"Uh... Ryou? My clothes are still in there. Give me two minutes to get them?"

He paused and groaned, letting go of my hand and nodding towards the door. "Just hurry. I honestly don't know how I'm stopping myself from just jumping you and I don't think I can restrain myself for much longer."

I blushed scarlet and rushed inside, ignoring people who called to me as I dashed into the back room, grabbed my things and left in a whirlwind of skirt, petticoats and black hair. I grabbed Ryoutarou's hand as I passed by, dragging him down the street towards his apartment building. We took the stairs two at a time, not slowing down until we had reached his door. There he pinned he against the wooden barrier, kissing me desperately as I rummaged in his pockets for his keys. I fished them out and stuck it in the lock, quickly opening the door for us to stumble inside.

Ryoutarou kicked the door shut behind him, guiding me to the bedroom without breaking our kiss, my bag falling to the floor somewhere in between the bedroom and the front door. We dropped onto his bed with me on the bottom, lying with my hair spread out in a dark blanket on his comforter and his body looming over mine.

"Ryou..." I moaned, fling my head back in wild abandon as he sucked on my neck, arousing me more and more until it hurt in such a sweet, horrible way that I thought I might explode with the slightest touch. "Please..."

"Please what, Kazuto-hime?"

I blushed at the pet name, moaning as he licked at my clothed inner thigh. "Fuck me, Ryou. Let me feel you again!"

I felt his breath hitch against my leg, his fingers peeling down my socks as I kicked my shoes off, lifting my skirts up around my hips as he buried his head between my thighs.

"You really went all the way with this costume, didn't you, Kazuto-hime?" He said, his voice tinged with amusement. "Panties, not briefs?"

"They made me." I mumbled into my arms. "Said if I didn't do it myself, then they'd do it themselves."

"The lesser of two evils." Ryou modded sagely, his fingers trailing lightly along the waistband. "But I'm happy that you did obey, seeing you like this is extremely arousing." I blushed and looked away, my eyes rolling back in my head as pleasure assaulted my senses. I glanced back down, blushing darker as I saw him mouth my covered erection.

"Ryou..." I said breathlessly. "Please... I can't take much more. Fuck me, please."

He glanced up at me with dark, erotic eyes, pulling the panties ever so slowly down. "Okay, Kazuto-hime. But the only thing coming off is the panties. The dress stays." I nodded frantically, not caring at all that he wanted me to stay in the dress as long as he fucked me soon.

Ryou pulled down the panties, sliding them down my legs and throwing them somewhere behind him. He reached into his nightstand, pulling out a small tube of lube and opened it with a snap. He coated his fingers were the gel and reached under the skirts, probing my entrance. I moaned as the slicked fingers inched inside, stretching and rubbing and driving my senses over the edge. I threw back my head and cried out as he hit my prostate, blinding sparks of pleasure flashing before my eyes before he pulled out.

He leaned back on his heels, smirking sexily at me with fake fangs bared as he pealed away his black cloak, letting it fall to the floor with a faint hiss. He undid his coat and cravat slowly - painfully slowly - and let them fall, leaving him in a loose white shirt and black dress pants, his shoes long since discarded. He unbuttoned his pants, letting them hang loosely on his hips and pulling himself out, touching himself in long, teasing strokes. I whimpered and spread my legs wider, trying to entice him back to me.

It worked like a charm.

He reached over and pulled me up, manoeuvring me so that I was straddling his thighs, my entrance just above his leaking erection and my skirts spread out around us, keeping everything hidden from view. He lowered me down slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt me since there were no pain filters in real life as there were in the VR.

I closed my eyes tight as he slid inside, biting my lip to hold back pained cries. We stopped when I'd taking Ryoutarou in to the hilt, waiting breathlessly until I adjusted to his size. I waited until the pain faded, nodding my head for him to move.

We moved slowly at first, building up a rhythm of thrusting and falling until he hit my prostate. I cried out at the pleasure, my vision turning technicolored as I gripped him hard and slammed myself down harder. He in turn moaned as I tightened around him, drawing out his pleasure and inching us both closer to orgasm.

Ryou's hands slid up and down my body, grasping my hips through my clothes and pulling me down harder and harder, setting a fast, erratic pace that left us both moaning and gasping for breath.

My orgasm came without warning, my head flinging back and muscles clamping as I came all over the inside of the petticoats, soaking them in cum and sweat as I collapsed bonelessly on top of my lover. I felt him come, his seed searing a path up inside me as he moaned his release. We both collapsed with me lying on his chest and his body sprawled out on the mattress in a sweaty, satisfied heap.

It was some time before I could move, pulling myself off of Ryou with an obscene squelching sound that made me blush in embarrassment. He just smirked, letting me go as I climbed off the bed and stripped off my soiled costume to be washed, gently tugging the extensions out of my hair and laying them on the desk on the other side of the bed. I reached out, gently running a hand over Ryoutarou's Nerve Gear, smiling sadly.

If it hadn't been for that tragedy, I would never have met Ryou, or Asuna, or Keiko, Rika, Andrew, Argo or Shino. I would never have realised what I was doing to my family or made such wonderful, life long friends. I would never have found the happiness I had gained from truly living instead of simply existing.

I turned back to the bed and crawled in, waiting patiently for Ryou to strip and come back so that I could snuggle into his chest, hugging him close as I closed my eyes and drifted into an exhausted, satisfied sleep.

.

XXXXX

.

_Not the best ending I've ever written, but good enough I think. I now know that Japan doesn't celebrate Halloween, I didn't know this when I wrote the story, so just pretend they do okay?  
_

_I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and I hope to see you in part 2!_


	2. Chapter 2: Avatar

_Okay, second and possibly last chapter of The Bet. If you guys happen to have another senario between these two that you want written, i'd be happy to hear them, just PM or leave a review. If the idea sounds good, then I'll likely write it. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online, never have, never will. I only own a handfull of SAO rubber charms which literally go everywhere with me. _**.

XXXXX

.

"Link Start!"

The white landscape of the Nerve Gear start up sequence flashed before my eyes, five blue hexagons symbolising the five senses lining up on the right to show that my senses had been linked to the Gear. I blinked and the white was gone, replaced by the vibrant colours and quiet murmur of the Yggdrasil capital, Arun. I stretched my arms above my head, forming my wings with barely a thought. They appeared in a shower of black sparkles and I pushed off hard from the ground, shooting high into the air. I flipped in the air, spinning and weaving and twirling about as if I were dancing. I was basking in the joy of flight, a feeling that I would never tire of.

After flying around for a while, I headed down towards the inn, the spot designated for this particular meeting. I smiled when I saw Klein already waiting outside, the Salamander leaning against the side of the building with his arms folded and eyes closed in silent contemplation.

"Thinking about something there, Klein?" I teased, landing lightly before him with a soft hum of my wings. "Don't try too hard, you might break something!"

He opened his eyes and scowled at me, looking mildly insulted and affronted by the statement. "Hey! Kirito! That's so mean!" I laughed and walked inside leaving him to splutter behind me as I left him behind. "Oi! Wait up!"

"Don't be so slow then. You _were_ the one that called me here you know. I could be out questing or something." I rolled my eyes, nodding politely to the NPC innkeeper as we walked up towards the rooms. "You were the one to ask me for this, after all. I'd rather not have to do this again, but since it was you, I'll do so one more time."

"Thanks Kirito. You didn't have to do this."

"Oh I know, but I'm working under the assumption that you'll owe me a favour after this." I heard Klein gulp and I smirked mischievously. "You never know, I may get you to do some outlandishly horrible thing... Something so terrible that you'll remember it for years after!"

"Hey, Kirito... You won't make me do something really bad, right? You know you're my best friend in the whole world, right? Best friends don't humiliate best friends, _right_?"

"Oh Klein... Just be good and I won't have to torture you too much." I waited until he entered our rented room and shut the door, turning to see his dejected face.

"Yes..."

I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter, doubling over and almost falling to the floor. "Oh god... Your face!"

I'm pretty sure Klein was glaring at me, but I couldn't see past the tears forming in my eyes. I tried to recover, but one look at Klein's disgruntled face sent me back into peals of amused laughter. It took close on five minutes for me to calm down, and by that time the Salamander had led me to one of the beds, sitting me down and rubbing my back as he tried to draw me out of my laughing fit. I sat there gasping for breath, running a hand through my avatar's spiky black hair.

"Okay, the reason we're here... I wish it could be to laugh at your expense," here I got another scowl that had me desperately stifling snickers. "But unfortunately that isn't the case. Just wait a few minutes and I'll get set up, okay?"

He nodded and let me go, allowing me to stand and open the game menu. After moving all my items to Agil's safe to avoid losing them by accident, I toggled with the settings, my hand hovering begrudgingly over the button that would allow me access to my other game avatars. I sighed and clicked yes, watching as the world turned white and then black.

The virtual world... No, the virtual universe was a strange and wonderful place. Thanks to the limitless capabilities of The Seed, when you moved into the 'space between the worlds' you could physically see all the different virtual worlds connected through The Seed's system. I could see the World Tree of ALO with the Aincrad castle floating solemnly beside its uppermost branches, the spaceship of the GGO world, an icon with a red desert filled with shining ruins, a massive whale with its mouth gaping wide, and so many many more.

I swiped down with one hand, opening up a menu and selecting the option to view all avatars linked to my account. Four shimmered into existence; the tall, anime-like avatar from the SAO beta test, the mirror of my real body that I used in the death game, the spiky haired Spriggan of ALfheim, and the long haired swordsman of Gun Gale Online. The body of the Spriggan was outlined in a deep green glow, signalling that it was the avatar currently in use. I reached out, changing my avatar settings and selecting the GGO avatar for use. The green glow moved from the faery to the swordsman.

I closed all the menus and moved back into ALO, blinking rapidly as the white light faded away, and as the room came back into focus I became aware of the stare being directed at me. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and turned back to Klein, meeting his astounded eyes with patient expectation. I watched, amused, as he gaped at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"You okay there, Klein?" I asked, bending over as I reached out to place a hand - which looked far to delicate in my opinion - on his forehead. "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"Ki... Kirito?" He murmured, reaching out to touch my face and hair. "Holy... You weren't kidding about your looks, were you?"

"Unfortunately not." I smiled ruefully, the smile turning into a sultry smirk when I saw him flush red. I tilted my head, shifting my shoulders just enough to allow several locks of hair to fall forward and brush across the back of his wrist. "What's wrong, Klein? You're acting strange. Are you getting sick?"

"I'm fine." He said and shook his head, his fingers tracing a line around my neck. "Uh... Why are you wearing a skirt?"

I snorted with laughter and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't be stupid. You know that I'd never wear a skirt if given the choice. No, this is armour." I reached back and pulled the tail of the wrap forward. "This is a bulletproof cloth, my whole outfit is made from this. It can stop most small projectiles from piercing through to hit me if shot from a distance, but it can't block a point blank shot, nor does it stop my HP from dropping, but it does stop me from getting too badly injured. Coupled with the belt shield and light sabre - which unfortunately didn't get transferred over - it's very effective. Too bad I've lost them now. I never really thought about wanting to play GGO again but perhaps I'll play again sometime. Maybe I'll team up with Sinon again, but probably not alone. Though there is some fun in playing with guns rather than blades, and I did like that photon sword..." I tapped my chin thoughtfully, pursing my - unfortunately very red - lips as I lost myself in thought.

Klein watched me patiently, his hands wandering lightly across my body as I spoke. I held still as he explored, his hands moving down my neck to the silver breastplate on my chest. He reached around and undid the clasps, removing the metal piece to bare the simple shirt I wore beneath. I leaned into his touch, kicking off my boots as I moved forward to straddle his thighs and settled comfortably for the duration of his exploration of my avatar.

"You really are quite beautiful like this." He murmured, burying his nose into my neck and breathing deeply. "Will you let me touch you?"

"You already are." I pointed out cheekily, tucking a strand of hair behind a now pointed ear. "But yes, you can."

He exhaled, his breath coming out in a long sigh with growling undertones. He kissed my neck, licking his way up under my chin to capture my lips in a deep kiss. I felt him fiddling with my belt, undoing the strip of leather and pulling it free in a matter of seconds. The wrap fell to the floor with a heavy thud, the utility belt thumping heavily to the ground along with it. I was left in just in my black cargo pants and t-shirt, my hair tickling my bare forearms as I leaned forward and down to draw Klein into another, deeper kiss.

His fingers danced across the waistband of my pants, sending shivers up and down my spine and I grasped his shoulders to steady myself, gasping as he rocked his hips up into mine. I ground down into him, rocking back and forth against his lap as I threw my head back in pleasure. He groaned desperately, gripping my hips and pulling me down roughly to increase the friction between us. It felt wonderful, the rough material of my cargo pants shifting over my growing hardness as pleasure rushed up and down my spine and it only became better when he yanked off my shirt to touch my bare skin.

"Hurry, Klein." I murmured, leaning down to kiss him. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Impatient, Kirito?" He smirked, licking his way down my neck and tangling his fingers in my hair. I pulled him up and locked my lips against his, sliding my tongue into his mouth when he didn't close it in time. I pulled back several moments later, my tongue poking out of my half-open mouth, a string of saliva connecting us.

"You have no idea..." I murmured lowly, my voice low and husky with need. "I want you, I want you inside me, now. Fuck me, Klein. Fuck me _hard_."

He moaned at my words, rolling his hips up into mine to rub himself against me. I cried out, lifting a hand to bite down on my wrist. Klein flipped us over, laying me on my back with his larger body looming over mine. He tugged at my pants, pulling them off in one smooth movement and throwing them somewhere behind him. I was left bare on the sheets, my hair spread out around us and my hands up by my face. He settled between my bare legs, shedding his clothes quickly as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"Come on, Klein." I murmured against his lips. "Fuck me."

"As you wish." He smirked and unceremoniously thrust inside of me, sending bolts of pleasure shooting to my brain as he hit my prostate head on. I screamed out at the sudden rush of ecstasy, digging my nails into his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist. I moaned as he thrust in again and again, riding me hard and fast.

"Yessss." I hissed, reaching up to kiss him. "Deeper. Harder. Faster."

"Demanding today, aren't you?" Klein smirked sexily, trailing a finger down my cheek. He followed my commands anyway, thrusting faster and harder, sinking deeper into me and I couldn't hold back my pleasured moans. "I like this side of you, the little minx behind the placid kitten face. I'd like to see it more."

"If... _Ah!_... If you insist." I gasped, scratching down his back as he thrust inside me again. "Oh..."

"Kirito..."

"Klein."

I bit down hard into his shoulder, clawing at him and holding him tight as his thrusts became erratic. I got an idea and suddenly pulled all the way back, pushing him off of me roughly so that he slid out of my body.

"Kirito?" He asked, confused by my sudden, apparent rejection. I smiled assuringly at him to show that I hadn't changed my mind, sitting up with some difficulty and turning my back on him. I forced myself into a kneeling position, quickly manoeuvring onto my hands and knees.

"Come here, Klein." I said huskily, shaking my hips temptingly at him. "Fuck me like this."

He was on me faster than I could blink, his cock buried deep inside me and his teeth sinking into the back of my neck through my long hair. I moaned as he filled me up again, stretching me wide as he thrust from this new angle. I pushed back against his thrusts, allowing him to sink deeper inside of me. I moaned and gasped, my release coming in a sudden burst of ecstasy as I came all over the sheets. Klein moaned and came as well, his seed jetting up inside of me in a stream of scalding heat.

He pulled out and moved back, allowing me to sink into the bed in an exhausted heap. No matter how many times we did this, I don't think I'll ever get used to that sudden rush of pleasure, the burst of ecstasy and adrenaline as my limit was reached. It was a feeling I don't want to become callous to, don't want to learn to just accept and wait for it to finish. The euphoria of being joined completely with the one you love, that isn't a feeling that one should ever become hardened to.

We lay side by side on the small wooden bed, panting and glowing in the aftermath of our release. Klein reached out and touched my hair, allowing the long strands to run through his fingers before bringing several to his mouth and kissing them.

"You know... I really do love you, Kazuto." He said softly, his brown eyes staring into mine reverently.

I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "I love you, too."

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

His arms came around me in a warm embrace, our legs tangling together and my head settling on his chest as he pulled the blankets up over us. I opened my game menu and set an alarm, deciding to spend the rest of the day relaxing with Klein rather than going questing. I closed my eyes and snuggled into my lover with a contented sigh.

"Let's do this again sometime, shall we?" Klein asked suddenly, a cheeky lilt to his voice.

I snorted in laughter, running a hand teasingly up his side. "Yes." I said, smiling softly. "Let's."

"Minx."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah." He caressed my shoulders, tugging me up for a gentle kiss. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
